Amor Ingles
by Missy-chan3
Summary: Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran realizan un viaje en sus vacaciones. Touya descubrirá un nuevo sentimiento. Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se perderán en la gran ciudad de Londres. Todo esto en un inolvidable viaje por Inglaterra...


Amor Ingles

(1ra. Parte)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad exclusiva del grupo Clamp._

_Esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro, solo la hago por diversión y ocio. Y por supuesto, esta historia es producto de mi imaginación._

_"..." lo que piensa -...- lo que dice ---------cambio de escena_

* * *

El sol prevalecía sobre el cielo de Tomoeda, un nuevo día acababa de comenzar. Eran las 8:30 hs, y en la casa de la familia Kinomoto todos dormían placidamente, esto se debía a que hacia una semana habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y los dos jóvenes de la casa aprovechaban dormir todo lo que no habían podido durante el ciclo escolar. El jefe de la familia, Fujitaka, se había ido hacia ya 2 días a una expedición, asi que los dos se encontraban solos. 

En la habitación de Touya, un rayo de sol empezó a filtrarse por su ventana dándole en su rostro lo que hizo que el se comenzase a despertar. De repente, se sobre salto y busco rápidamente su reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de luz...

Touya: Las 8:30!- con los ojos bien grandes. Trato de salir como pudo de las sabanas que lo enredaban y corrió apresurado hacia el dormitorio de al lado.

Touya: Sakura!- sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Sakura: Que..? Que pasa?- con pesadez, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

Touya: Se nos hace tarde! Apresúrate!

Sakura: Eehhhh?- enderezándose rápidamente para mirar la hora-Ahhhhh! Vamos a peder el avión!

Touya: Date prisa y vístete!

Sakura: Si.-

Mientras, su hermano se dirigió a su dormitorio a hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se escuchara sonar el timbre. El joven, que todavia estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos, se encargo de atender.

Touya: Yuki!- abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse con su amigo el cual llevaba una maleta color negro.

Yuki: Buenos días Touya.- saludo amablemente.

Sakura: Hermano! No viste mi pasaje!- se oyó desde las escaleras.

Touya: Aayy! Moustro...-murmuro en un lamento, agarrandose la cabeza con una mano.

Yuki: Por lo visto todavía no están listos.

Touya: No. Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Espéranos en la sala que ya estamos- subiendo las escaleras para terminar de arreglarse.

Al cabo de 15 min. los dos jóvenes bajaron de las escaleras cargados con valijas y bolsos.

Sakura: Buenos días Yukito!

Yukito: Muy buenos días Sakura. ¿Ya están listos?

Sakura: Si

Yukito: Llevan los pasajes?

Touya: Si, esta todo. Vamos, el taxi ya nos esta esperando- abriendo la puerta de entrada.

Los dos jóvenes ya habían subido al auto pero cuando Sakura se disponía a hacer lo mismo...

Sakura: Ayyyy! Noooo!- recordando algo muy importante.

Touya: Y ahora que sucede, moustro?

Sakura: Me olvide algo!. No tardo!- volviendo a la casa. "Casi me olvido de Keroooo!" pensaba al subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Al llegar a la habitación, abrió el cajón en el que el pequeño guardián dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Su dueña solo lo agarro sacándolo de su cama sin aviso, lo que hizo que este se despertara rezongando.

Kero: Sakuraaaa¿qué te pasa¿por qué me despiertas así?- gritaba, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

Sakura: Lo siento Kero- llego a decir ella antes de meterlo a su mochila y salir de la casa- Listo, vamos!- subiendo al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

------------Flash Back------------

En el receso, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas en una banca del parque (o patio) del instituto, conversando.

Sakura: Tomoyo, el vestido que me probé ayer era precioso!

Tomoyo: Muchas gracias, Sakura

Sakura: Pero...por que sigues haciendo diseños para mi si ya no tengo que usarlos, ya no tengo que luchar contra nadie. Eso ya fue hace casi 2 años.

Tomoyo: Si, eso lo se. Pero son para ocasiones especiales, además, ya sabes que gusta verte con ellos y así poder filmarte. Y te he hecho uno muy especial para ese Sábado.

Sakura: En serio?

Tomoyo: Si, te veras todo un ángel...- con los ojos brillosos y muy ilusionada- especialmente para el..- agrego con una sonrisa picara, esto hizo que su amiga se pusiera totalmente roja

Sakura: Ah! si, apropósito. Ayer recibí una carta de Eriol

Tomoyo: Del joven Hiragisawa?

Sakura: Si. Nos invita a nosotras dos, a Shaoran, a mi hermano y a Yukito a pasar una semana allá, en Inglaterra, en las próximas vacaciones, justo para esa semana. Ah! y también a Kero.

Tomoyo: Hablas en serio?

Sakura: Si, también me envía los pasajes.

Tomoyo: Que bueno! Hace mucho que no iba a Inglaterra

Sakura: Ya has ido?- con cierta intriga

Tomoyo: Si, con mi mamá cuando era pequeña. Ella tenia que ir allá por unos negocios asi que me llevo. Pero no recuerdo mucho, debido a que tenia solo 4 o 5 años.

Sakura: Bueno, pero ahora podremos conocerlo juntas.

Tomoyo: Si, amiga.. Ahhhh! esta será una buena ocasión para filmarte con mis diseños en los hermoso paisajes de Londres!- con gran entusiasmo- Y como ya tengo las grabaciones de cuando fuimos a Hong Kong... ya hasta podré comenzar un colección: "Sakura por el mundo" o "Viajando con Sakura"

Sakura: Eh...Tomoyo, estas bien?- tratando de bajar a su amiga de las nubes.

Mientras tanto, Touya y Yukito caminaban el trayecto hacia la casa de los Kinomoto.

Touya: Que bueno que salimos antes de la universidad.

Yukito: Si, ya estaba agotado. Esta semana fue muy complicada.

Touya: Bastante... Tuvimos demasiados exámenes.

Yukito: Lo bueno es que ya se acabaron- con optimismo

Touya: Así es...Ah! casi me olvidaba: Nakuru me envió una carta

Yukito: Otra?-levantando una ceja, sorprendido- No te envió tres esta semana?

Touya: Si...- suspirando con desgano al recordarlo.

Yukito : Parece que en verdad te quiere..-sonrió dulcemente- No te has puesto a pensar que todas esas cartas que te ha enviado cada mes, desde que se fue, no son solo mentiras para fastidiarte...como tu piensas?- le expreso con toda sinceridad.

Touya: No digas tonterías - fingiendo no importarle- Ten, esta carta dice algo diferente- dándole una carta que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Querido Touya!_

_¿Cómo has estado? Ayer recibí tu carta y...no, no te pienso dejar de escribir, lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que nos volvamos a ver nuevamente. Que por cierto eso va a ser muy pronto. Acá te envió dos pasajes, uno para ti y otro para Tsukishiro, es para que nos vengan a visitar en las próximas vacaciones. Y no te podes negar, ya que tambien va a ir Sakura y sus amigos ¿no pensaras dejar que viajen solos¿no..?_

_Los estaré esperando._

_Te extraño muuuuuuuuuuchooo!_

_Adiós!_

_Tu amada: Nakuru_

_PD: Y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, NA-KU-RU! Ni siquiera por carta te animas?_

Yukito: Ir a..Inglaterra?

Touya: Si- con desgano- Y no me queda otra opción. No puedo dejar a Sakura sola y menos con ese mocoso...- disgustado.

Yukito: Touya...puedo preguntarte algo?

Touya: Si, dime

Yukito: He notado que llamas a Nakuru por su nombre solo cuando no esta presente ¿por qué no lo haces cuando te lo pide?

Touya: Eh..No se. Mejor apresurémonos, que hoy me toca preparar la cena- tratando de evadir el tema. Yukito solo sonrió. Conocía muy bien a Touya, sabia lo que le sucedía...

--------------Fin de flash back-----------

Ya hacia un año y medio que Eriol, junto con Nakuru y Spinel-sun se habían ido de Tomoeda para volver a su país.

Durante este tiempo, los dos jóvenes ya habían ingresado a la universidad y Sakura había pasado a la preparatoria, al instituto al que iba su hermano anteriormente. Shaoran había vuelto hacia un año de Hong Kong y después de horas de practica en el avión había tenido el valor de pedirle a Sakura que sea su novia, por lo cual ella acepto. Pero su noviazgo era muy inocente y tierno a la vez, ya que ninguno de los dos se animaba todavía a dar su primer beso. Solo se daban un beso en la mejilla, pero a pesar de que ya había pasado un año de que eran novios todavía seguían sonrojándose ante aquel tímido beso.

A pesar de que la joven guardiana se había ido del pueblo seguía molestando a su querido Touya, sino era por carta era por teléfono. Lo bueno era de que por ninguna de esas dos vías de comunicación la joven podía colgársele del cuello y eso era algo que el apreciaba mucho desde que se había ido...

En el aeropuerto los esperaban Shaoran y Tomoyo..

Tomoyo: Buenos días, Sakura- saludando a su amiga que acababa de llegar corriendo

Sakura: Buenos días, Tomoyo.- dirige su mirada hacia la otra persona- Shaoran, muy buenos días.

Shaoran: Buenos días. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Sakura: Es que nos quedamos dormidos. Lamento el retraso.

Tomoyo: esta bien, Sakura

Touya: Moustro vamos! Que ya sale el avión..- llegando lleno de bolsos junto a su amigo.

Sakura: Si. Vamos amigos!- alcanzando a su hermano y Yukito, los cuales ya iban adelante

* * *

Después de casi un día de viaje, llegaron a su destino: el aeropuerto de Londres. Eran las 5:30 a.m. y a pesar de lo temprano el aeropuerto se encontraba revolucionado por la llegada de varios vuelos. (NA: no tengo la menor idea de cuanto dura un viaje de Japon a Lodres así que lo invente según me parecía) 

--Vuelo 3432 descendiendo por la puerta 2--

Tomoyo: Cuanta gente..- mirando hacia la multitud que se encontraba por todos lados.

Sakura: Si, cuanta. Así como encontraremos a la persona que dijo Eriol que enviaría para buscarnos?

Como una flecha, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color café, se lanzo hacia donde estaba uno de los jóvenes que acompañaba al grupo.

(corriendo hacia el) –Tooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!...- colgándose de su cuello-...ya!

Touya: Akizukyyy¿qué haces aquí?- malhumorado, ya que sabia que la única chica que podía estar detrás de el colgado de su cuello, no era nadie mas que la pesada de Nakuru (según el).

Nakuru: Pues vine a buscarlos...- animadamente- Hola! - saludando al resto de los invitados, a lo que todos la saludaron.

Sakura¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunta amablemente

Nakuru: Muy bien. Pero los extrañe muuucho. En especial a mi querido Touyaaa!- abrazándolo aun mas fuerte

Touya: Ya, Akizuky! Bajate!

Nakuru: Noooooo. Acaso no te alegras de verme?

Touya: No- en seco- ahora suéltame! Estoy muy cansado como par aguantarte.

Nakuru: Uh?...- mirando hacia todos lados en donde la gente los observaba con extrañes- eh...si, será mejor que..nos vayamos- soltándose su cuello de pronto. El joven se percato de lo mismo que ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser ellos dos el centro de atención en aquel momento, especialmente al oír un comentario que no paso desapercibido ante sus oídos: "que extraña pareja.. ¿no crees?"

Nakuru: Vengan los llevare al coche que nos esta esperando..- dirigiéndolos hacia la salida del aeropuerto en donde los esperaba un lujoso auto con un chofer que seria el que los llevaría hacia la residencia Hiragisawa.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una inmensa residencia, de un estilo antiguo, de gran belleza. En la entrada había un hermoso parque con algunos árboles y flores.

Sakura: Es..preciosa

Tomoyo: Si.

Nakuru: Vengan, los llevare para que conozcan la casa..-abriendo el gran portón de reja de entrada.

La joven dirigió al grupo por aquel parque hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Nakuru: Bienvenidos a la masion Hiragisawa..-mientras la abría

Esta puerta dio a una gran sala con una escalera en el medio de ella, a los costados había dos pequeñas mesas con unos floreros sobre ellas en los cuales habai unas hermosas rosas.

Yukito: Que...grande- observando hacia todas partes.

Touya: Muuy grande...

Nakuru: Si, lo es. Bastante grande para ser solo para 4 personas: yo, Eriol y los maestros de Eriol. Por supuesto que también están los sirvientes, que son pocos.

Tomoyo: Sus maestros?

Nakuru: Si, sus padres. Además de ser los que criaron a Eriol ellos fueron sus maestros. Le enseñaron a desarrollar sus poderes y a crearnos a mi y a Spi.

Tomoyo: Entiendo.

La joven ordeno al chofer llevar todas las valijas y bolsos a los cuartos mientras ella les enseñaba la casa.

Después de varios minutos enseñándoles la gran mansión, los dirigió al comedor.

Nakuru: Bueno, este es el comedor. Dentro de unos minutos servirán la cena. Me imagino que deben tener hambre ¿no?

Yukito: Si, un poco. Es que en el avión sirvieron muy buena comida- recordando los exquisitos menús que les sirvieron.

Eriol: Buenas días- saludo cortésmente al entrar al comedor

Sakura: Eriol!

Eriol: Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Tomoyo: A nosotros también- sonrojada por el comentario que acaba de hacer

Sakura: Si. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Eriol

Eriol: De nada. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- con su amabilidad de siempre- Y..¿cómo fue el viaje?

Yukito: Fue un viaje muy largo...

Eriol: Si, lo se. Es muy agotador el viaje- agrego- Por lo visto Nakuru ya les mostro la casa- acordándose del tour que la chica les estaba dando.

Tomoyo: Si, es una mansión muy bella.

Nakuru: Ahora solo falta que les muestre sus habitaciones- añadió, para luego dirigirlos al 1º piso.

La joven les fue señalando a cada uno la puerta que daba a su respectivo dormitorio.

Nakuru:...y este es tu dormitorio, Touya- señalando la puerta.

Touya: Gracias..

Nakuru: De nada. Y si llegas a necesitar algo solo toca a mi puerta

Touya: Y cual. es tu puerta?- temiendo la respuesta.

Nakuru: Esta- señalando la que estaba frente al dormitorio del chico- Estaremos muy cerca!- abrazándolo alegremente.

Touya: Si, demasiado- dijo en voz baja, con un gesto de disconformidad.

El joven lamento oír la respuesta, ya que el que esa chica estuviera tan cerca suyo solo significaba despertarse cada mañana para encontrarse con ella fastidiándolo como era costumbre...El joven solo se limito a exhalar un largo suspiro.

"va a ser una larga semana..."

En la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo la ayudaba a terminar de desempacar.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por ayudarme

Tomoyo: De nada, amiga.

Sakura: Después te ayudare a arreglar tus cosas

Tomoyo: Esta bien. Ah¿y Kero¿aun sigue dormido?

Sakura: Si..- tomando su mochila para mostrarle al guardián que dormía muy felizmente en su interior-..después de haber estado rezongando durante todo el viaje por el tener que estar dentro de mi mochila

Tomoyo: Cuando fuimos a Hong Kong sucedió lo mismo- riéndose al recordarlo

Sakura: Si, es que se pone muy inquieto- apenada. Mientras, seguían hablando y ordenando. Su felicidad era muy notable en el rostro de las niñas.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando el grupo fue invitado a cenar al comedor. La cocinera de la mansión había preparado, con la ayuda de Nakuru la cual siempre ayudaba, un delicioso platillo que todos disfrutaron con gusto. 

Sakura: Sabe exquisito!- saboreando el postre que acababan de servir

Shaoran: Si, en verdad sabe muy bien.

Nakuru: Claro, nuestra cocinera hace los mas ricos postres. También me ha enseñado a hacer unos deliciosos!- dando honores a la empleada

Tomoyo: Te gusta cocinar?- le pregunto ante el inusual interés de la guardiana por la cocina.

Nakuru: Si. Al principio fue solo como un pasatiempo pero después me comenzó a encantar.

Eriol: Y aprendido muy bien. Nos ha preparado unos platillos muy exquisitos- halagando a su joven amiga.

Yukito: Entonces aprendes muy rápido

Nakuru: Si, por supuesto. Ya soy una experta- con aires de orgullo, pero bromista.

Eriol: Disculpen- al interrumpir la charla- Es que me había olvidado de que mis padres me encargaron que les dijera que se lamentan el no poder estar aquí para conocerlos. Tuvieron que ir al exterior por unos negocios.

Sakura: No te preocupes, esta bien- comprensivamente.

Touya: Lo siento, estoy muy cansado. Me iré a acostar- levantándose de su asiento para salir del comedor, después de haberse pasado todo el almuerzo en silencio. Los demás solo lo vieron marcharse, para luego seguir con su animada charla. Pero Nakuru no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada ante la fría actitud del chico. "Definitivamente le sucede algo. Después intentare hablar con el...mmm...¿qué le estara sucediendo?" Interrogantes inundaron su mente.

* * *

Ya hacia tres horas y media que el joven Kinomoto se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cómoda cama de su nuevo dormitorio. Desde que habían partido de Japon el joven no había podido pegar un ojo en todo el viaje, y esto se debía una simple razón: le tenia pánico a los aviones. Aunque le costaba, tenia que admitirlo: en cuanto a avión se tratara era todo un cobarde, al menos esa era la opinión que tenia de si mismo. Pero a pesar de eso sabia aparentarlo muy bien, y es que no quería que ninguno de sus acompañantes tuviera esa imagen tan bochornosa de el...Por eso, desde que había llegado a la mansión, lo que mas ansiaba era tener un confortable y tranquilo descanso. Pero este se vio interrumpido por un molesto alboroto, provenientes del exterior. 

Touya: Uhh...?- levantándose de la cama algo soñoliento

Lentamente se acerco a la ventana de donde creí provenir los ruidos. Al ver la situación que tenia lugar en el parque de la mansión, frotó sus ojos para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

Touya: un caballo?- dijo algo confundido

Sakura y Nakuru se encontraban cabalgando alegremente, entre risas y juegos, por el extenso parque que tenia la propiedad. El joven dio media vuelta, dándole ahora la menor importancia a la situación, para recoger algunas ropas tendidas en su cama. "creo que necesito un baño.." pensó a la vez que bostezaba.

* * *

Nakuru: No les parece divertido?- pregunto riendo felizmente, mientras iba a todo galope. 

Sakura: Si...- sonriendo dulcemente a la vez que observaba al caballo sobre el que montaba a paso lento- aaahhh...estos caballos son muy lindos –acariciándolo

Tomoyo: Si, es verdad.-afirmo- Y tu, Sakura, te ves genial montada sobre ese hermoso caballo blanco- filmándola en todo momento.

Sakura: Tomoyo, ya no cabalgas mas con nosotras?- viendo que su amiga le había entregado su caballo a Eriol para llevarlo a las caballerizas.

Tomoyo: No...ya no. Estoy un poco cansada así que mejor prefiero quedarme aquí, filmándote

Sakura: Esta bien. A decir verdad, yo también tengo un poco de sueño, pero a pesar de eso me la he pasado muy bien.

Nakuru: Vaya! Parece que el viaje les afecto un poco...- riendo.

Yukito: Si...Debe ser por que no es lo mismo dormir en el asiento de un avión que una cama en tierra firme...- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Nakuru: claro- sonriendo ante el comentario.

Unos minutos después de que terminasen de almorzar, Eriol había invitado a el grupo de amigos a tomar un café en parque de atrás de la casa. Allí Nakuru se dio cuanta que habia algo muy importante que olvido mostrarles: la caballeriza, la cual se enontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, en la parte de atrás. Todos quedaron encantados con los bellos caballos que ahí se albergaban. Así que, después de pasar un grato momento conversando mientras tomaban el café, decidieron ir a cabalgar un poco por los alrededores.

"Desde cuando el moustro sabe andar a caballo?" se pregunto el joven Touya, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el grupo.

Nakuru: Touuuuyaaa! – brincando del caballo para correr al encuentro de su amado

Touya: Akizuky! Ya te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz! Bájate!- rezongo malhumorado.

Nakuru: Pues yo, ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames NA-KU-RU!- le respondió enfadada.

Touya: Bájate de una vez!- insistió, haciendo caso omiso a su reproche de siempre. Ella solo lo observo pensando "Ahhh...se ve tan lindo enfadado..."

Sirvienta: Señorita Nakuru ya esta listo el te que me pidió- dijo la mucama, asomándose por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio en donde ellos se encontraban.

Nakuru: Perfecto! Muchas gracias- le agradeció, soltándose del cuello del joven- Quieren venir a tomar el te?- les pregunto a todos los presentes, a lo que todos accedieron.

Nakuru: Y tu, Touya?- dijo al no oír su respuesta.

Touya: Si, esta bien- respondió . Y ante su respuesta Nakuru lo llevo complacida tomándolo del brazo.

* * *

La luna resplandecía ya en el oscuro cielo, era una noche estrellada. Dentro unos minutos la cena estaría lista. Desde uno de los ventanales de los pasillos de la gran mansión, un joven observaba muy interesado el parque. Pero no precisamente el parque... 

Sakura: Hermano- llamando su atención.

Touya: Eh? Sakura!- sorprendido al encontrase a su hermana al lado suyo, sin que el se hubiese dado cuenta- que...que sucede?- dijo nervioso

Sakura: Te venia a avisar que ya esta lista la cena

Touya: Ah, si. Enseguida bajo- un poco mas tranquilo al no haber sido descubierto.

La pequeña se asomo por la ventana en la cual estaba viendo su hermano hacia un instante.

Sakura: Ahhh...Que hermosa noche!...- comento al observar las estrellas en el cielo despejado- Ah! Allí esta Nakuru!- exclamo sorprendida al ver a la joven.

Touya. Si?- haciéndose el distraído, temiendo que su pequeña hermana pudiera pensar algo que... no era..

Sakura: Hermano, cuando bajes puedes avisarle también a ella?- le pido amablemente.

Touya: Que? Por que yo?- le reclamo

Sakura: Es que tengo que cambiarme. Accidentalmente derrame mi refresco en la camisa- mostrándole la prenda manchada.

Touya (suspirando): Bueno, esta bien.- le respondió para luego dirigirse a la escaleras.

Sakura: Gracias!

En el parque, Nakuru se encontraba cabalgando tranquilamente en el medio de la noche, iluminada por el resplandor de la luna llena. Le encantaba oír los grillos en la noche, sentir la suave brisa de verano, contemplar las brillantes estrellas, que junto a la luna, adornaban el oscuro firmamento. La joven se hallaba inmersa en su mundo...soñando, como tantas veces lo hacia, deseando y anhelado con un futuro que veía tan imposible, tan lejano para ella...

Touya: Akizuky!- acercándose- Oye! Akizuky!- insistió al no ver respuesta por parte de la chica.

Nakuru: Uh?- saliendo de sus pensamientos rápidamente al oír una voz conocida- Touya?- viendo al joven parado a unos metros.

Touya: La cena ya esta lista

Nakuru: Ah, si! No, no voy ir. No tengo hambre- contesto indiferente, volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

Touya: Como quieras.- dando media vuelta. Ya se disponía a volver a la mansión cuando escucho que la joven lo llamaba.

Nakuru: Touya!

Touya: Que quieres?- pregunto en seco, dándose vuelta para encontrarse con los bellos ojos café que lo observaban. Ella encamino al caballo unos pasos hacia donde el se hallaba.

Nakuru: Ven-extendiéndole la mano- ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Touya: No, gracias

Nakuru: Oh! Vamos! Solo será un paseo..- intentando convencerlo

Touya: No tengo ganas- le respondió rápidamente, para luego emprender nuevamente el paso hacia la mansión.

Nakuru: Touya., espera!- llamándolo, mientras que con el caballo se interponía en su camino- Vamos! Por favor. Te prometo que no estaré molestándote...-le pidió antes de que el pudiera quejarse- Acaso me tienes miedo..?- le pregunto en tono desafiante. El se la quedo mirando por un instante, habia entendido perfectamente el sentido de la pregunta.

Touya: ...esta bien..- acepto finalmente-...pero solo un poco, ya te dije que no tengo ganas..- replico con desgano.

En los labios de la joven se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero rechazando la mano que le había extendido, se subió por su propia cuenta detrás de la chica.

Nakuru: Gracias...por aceptar- le agradeció

Touya: Solo lo hago para que no sigas molestándome- le dijo fríamente.

La joven no dijo nada al respecto, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes.

Nakuru: Touya, sabes cabalgar?

Touya: Si.

Nakuru: Entonces...- tomando sus manos sutilmente por detrás haciendo que el rodeara su cintura, para luego colocar en sus manos las riendas del semental - ...tu encamínalo- cerrando sus manos con las suyas.

Touya había quedado sorprendido ante la repentina actitud de la chica, situación que lo hizo sonrojar levemente...

Lentamente empezaron a cabalgar por el verde jardín.

Nakuru: No te parece una hermosa noche?- mirando el cielo.

Touya: Si...- contesto con su habitual tono inexpresivo- Pero... siempre cabalgas a estas horas, Akizuki?

Nakuru: Si, a veces. Me agrada la tranquilidad de la noche, especialmente en verano- admitió serenamente- Y...¿cómo...como la has pasado hasta ahora, desde que llegaste?- intrigada

Touya: Bien, si no fuera por que vives colgándote de mi cuello.. - quejándose.

Nakuru: Por lo menos te diviertes..- dijo bromeando, sin darle importancia al reclamo- Mañana les mostrare el centro de la ciudad.- le comento.

Touya: Si...- respondió, aunque no había escuchado ni una palabra de su comentario. El joven se había quedo asombrado, extrañado. Su ex compañera de clases parecía ser otra, y es que en tan solo un instante había pasado de ser la extremadamente alegre y entusiasta Nakuru, para transformarse en otra mas madura, mas seria. Acaso le sucedía algo? o... en realidad, la verdadera Nakuru era esa joven? No importaba cuales fueran los interrogantes, Touya tuvo que admitir que esa joven se había vuelto un total misterio para el. Pero esto no era algo que había descubierto ahora, sino desde el día que la conoció por primera vez...

Por unos momentos el silencio reino entre ellos. Ella, se hallaba admirando el bello paisaje y disfrutando complacida de la compañía de su querido Touya. El, se hallaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos...

Nakuru: Touya, mira!- señalando hacia el cielo

Touya: Es una estrella fugaz...-dijo igual de asombrado, mientras observaba aquel astro

Nakuru: Que hermoso...- pronuncio en un suspiro.

La joven se giro unos centímetros para verlo de reojo. Al encontrarse sus miradas, ella le sonrió tiernamente y el le devolvió la sonrisa, junto con una dulce mirada. Lentamente ella se volvió al frente, con un gran sentimiento de felicidad en su corazón. Cerro sus ojos por un momento y sintió la suave brisa mover sus castaños cabellos.

Mientras, desde unos de ventanales de la residencia, alguien los observaba. Esa persona era Eriol, el cual había estado contemplando de una manera muy tierna la escena.

En segundos, la cálida brisa de hacia entonces se volvió fría, provocando en la joven un estremecedor escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.

Instantáneamente intento calmar ese frío frotando sus manos sobre sus brazos. Pero al no dar resultado, decidió buscar ese calor acurrucándose sobre el torso del joven...

Touya, el cual se hallaba en ese momento contemplando el oscuro cielo, se percato del cambio en el viento. Pero debido a su vestimenta, que consistía en una camiseta manga larga azul y unos Jean oscuros, no sintió tanto el frío como ella, que llevaba una musculosa rosada y unos Jean oscuros largos hasta las rodillas. Y ante la inesperada cercanía de la joven, se sintió algo incomodo, pero al instante acorto la distancia de sus manos al tomar las riendas, para así poder darle calor, acurrucándola con sus brazos...

La calma de la noche los inundo...haciendo de esta una noche mágica...

* * *

En el comedor, los demás invitados se encontraban esperando... 

Sakura: Habrá sucedido algo?- pregunto la niña con tono de preocupación Shaoran: Seguramente debe estar discutiendo con Nakuru...como siempre- bromeo el chico, aburrido.

Inesperadamente se oyó el gruñido de un estomago protestando.

Yukito: Lo siento, creo que ya me esta dando hambre...-dijo el joven tocándose la panza ya algo avergonzado.

Tomoyo: Si...

Eriol: Ya podemos empezar- dijo el joven de la casa, entrando al recinto.

Sakura: Y mi hermano?

Eriol: El y Nakuru no creo que se presenten..-respondió sin dar mas explicaciones, a lo que su amiga lo miro algo confundida, pero decidió no darle importancia. Mientras que Tomoyo sonrió picaramente.

* * *

Touya: Nak.. eh... Akizuky 

Nakuru: Si..?- entreabriendo los ojos.

Touya: Ya llegamos a la caballeriza.- respondió en tono serio y sereno.

La joven, la cual seguía acurrucada en torso de el, se incorporo al ver el albergue de sus caballos.

Nakuru: Ya?- desanimada

Touya: Si, ya hace mas de una hora que estamos dando vueltas- bajándose del caballo.

"Tanto?.." se pregunto la joven. Era increíble con el tiempo había pasado inadvertido, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Como deseo que el tiempo se detuviese para seguir en los brazos de aquel joven, aunque sea un momento mas. Lentamente se bajo del animal, con desgano.

Con gesto de ternura, Nakuru acaricio a su bello semental, y con mucho cuidado lo adentro a su corral (NA: se dice así? corral?).

Touya: Buenas noches, Akizuky- dijo repentinamente, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la mansión.

Nakuru: Touya!- llamándolo, a lo que el joven se dio media vuelta-eh...que...-pronunciaba titubeante, cualquiera diría que estaba nerviosa- que tengas dulces sueños!- dijo al fin.

Touya: Gracias...tu también- agradeció, para luego seguir su paso.

La joven bajo la cabeza arrepentida. Otra vez se había acobardado.

Nakuru: Si, ya se...soy una tonta! Nunca me animare a decírselo - dirigiéndose a su caballo, mientras lo acariciaba- Igual, nunca podría estar con el...- suspirando desilusionada.

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora:

Hola¿Cómo estan¿Qué les parecio esta primera parte? Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que este fic consiste en 2 partes, la próxima será la ultima. Como adelante en el summary, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se pierden en la ciudad de Londres. En una ciudad completamente extraña, bajo la intensa lluvia y sin poder comunicarse debido al idioma, los tres amigos tendran que encontrar la manera de volver.

Para preguntas, comentarios, reclamos o sugerencias pueden escribirme.

Dejen reviews!

Misao-chan


End file.
